


Down Together

by yours_eternally



Series: 666 Fics [4]
Category: Murderdolls (Band), Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Dom/sub Undertones, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mirror Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally
Summary: ‘Your guy back home,’ Ben says, casually stroking Joey’s insides. ‘Little slut like you’s gotta have one. So what’s his name?’Ben's curious about Joey's homelife.
Relationships: Ben Graves/Joey Jordison, implied Joey Jordison/Corey Taylor
Series: 666 Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214981
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	Down Together

‘There,’ Ben says, carefully stroking his thumb along the line of Joey’s lower lip to remove the excess. Joey feels his cheeks heat as he looks into his own eyes. They’re sitting in front of the mirror. He’s in Ben’s lap. Ben’s already stripped him of everything but the skirt; it’s the pleated one so he can comfortably spread his legs over Ben’s thighs. 

Ben’s got a hand on his jaw, keeping him looking forward, and a hand on his stomach, stopping him moving. And Ben’s cock is all the way up inside him. It’s almost unbearable. Joey hums softly, shifting. 

‘Please,’ he murmurs, turning his head so he can lick at Ben’s fingers. Ben lets him suck them for a moment before pulling them out, smearing the newly applied lipstick. 

‘Okay,’ Ben says, lowering his hands to hold Joey’s hips. Joey leans forward, hands flat on the table in front of them, and starts to roll his hips. Joey lets his eyes close, arching. He knows Ben’s watching him. He can practically feel his eyes burning like a brand on his skin. 

Joey moans, biting his lip, feeling his body stretching around the length of Ben’s cock. Ben snorts softly, hand spread over Joey’s torso to support his weight. They’re in the green room. Since they’re sleeping on the bus tonight and the venue has a bar they hadn’t ventured far after the show. Ben had whispered hot and low in Joey’s ear, and Joey had followed him like a sleepwalker. And Joey knows they should stop doing this. 

‘So is he bigger than me?’ Ben asks. Joey’s eyes flick open, he can feel Ben pushing him forward a little so he can slide a lubed finger into Joey’s hole alongside his cock. 

‘ _Fuck_ ,’ he grunts out, feeling his body stretching and clenching. His own dick pulsing. ‘Who?’ he pants, realising what Ben had asked. 

‘Your guy back home,’ Ben says, casually stroking Joey’s insides. ‘Little slut like you’s gotta have one. So what’s his name?’ Joey feels himself flush at the words. Ben’s got his other hand on the back of his neck under his hair, holding him forward. 

‘No,’ Joey says, cutting off with a gasp as Ben presses on something inside him that makes him shudder hard. Joey grips the counter feeling his palm sweating, 

‘ _Liar,_ ’ Ben says. Joey can see him smirking in the mirror. ‘Why don’t we just go through the alphabet, if you’re just going to lie to me, slut.’ Joey pants, hot and knotted up tight from Ben’s words.

‘Adam?’ Ben says, removing his hand and leaning forward to speak into his ear. ‘No? B is for Ben, so we’ll skip that, hm?’ His change of position has shifted his dick inside Joey, and it feels so good Joey can barely breathe. ‘C is… hm… Core—’ 

‘ _Fuck off,_ ’ Joey barks, feeling his body clutching, betraying him. Ben laughs. 

‘Shit, you’re so easy,’ he says, still laughing. ‘That’s why he likes you in the skirt so much, huh?’ 

‘You like me in the skirt,’ Joey says, huffing as he fucks his hips back into Ben harder, hoping to distract him. 

‘Yeah, and you’re currently riding my dick,’ Ben says, making Joey’s cheeks burn. Ben’s got both hands on his thighs now, huge and pale against Joey’s flushed skin. He pushes up the skirt, bunching it up around his waist, so they can both see Joey’s bouncing cock in the mirror. 

Joey looks into his own eyes; they’re wet and unfocused. He lowers them to his cock; it’s deep pink and glossy at the tip. Ben hums, thumb slowly down the length. Joey bites his lip, smudging lipstick on his teeth. Ben kisses the side of his head, licking the shell of his ear. 

‘Now,’ Ben says softly, against Joey’s hair, ‘—I want you to touch your dick and tell me how Corey fucks you.’

In the mirror, Joey meets Ben’s eyes and slowly fits his hand around his cock.

**Author's Note:**

> I like Joey in the skirt I have no justification.. 😳 
> 
> [yours-eternally-ao3](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/yours-eternally-ao3) on tumblr


End file.
